


(fic) Overtime (R)

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong> (Prompt) </strong>Who would have ever thought that one of the most famous subs in the BDSM magazine business was actually a virgin? No  one knows, Jared keeps it a guarded secret. But Jared knows he's  definitely a sub and he thinks he might know of the perfect dom for the  job, but he'll probably never be able to get up the nerve to ask.  Meanwhile,  Jensen Ackles, the owner of the magazine that Jared works for and  sometimes feature photographer, has had his eye on the tall sub for a  while. And when he somehow discovers Jared's secret well, how is any  sane dom supposed to be able to resist <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fic) Overtime (R)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сверхурочная работа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881657) by [Chertopoloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh)



>   [](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_hardcore**](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/) prompt by anonymous [here](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/518906.html?thread=1508602#t1508602).

**Genre** : RPS  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 1,583  
 **Cross-posted to:**[](http://bottom-sammy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bottom_sammy**](http://bottom-sammy.livejournal.com/)  ,[](http://dean-sam.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dean_sam**](http://dean-sam.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://jsquared-rps.livejournal.com/profile)[**jsquared_rps**](http://jsquared-rps.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://padacklesrps.livejournal.com/profile)[**padacklesrps**](http://padacklesrps.livejournal.com/)   
**  
Notes:**   [](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_hardcore**](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/) prompt by anonymous [here](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/518906.html?thread=1508602#t1508602).   
  
**Summary:** **(Prompt)** Who would have ever thought that one of the most famous subs in the BDSM magazine business was actually a virgin? No one knows, Jared keeps it a guarded secret. But Jared knows he's definitely a sub and he thinks he might know of the perfect dom for the job, but he'll probably never be able to get up the nerve to ask.  Meanwhile, Jensen Ackles, the owner of the magazine that Jared works for and sometimes feature photographer, has had his eye on the tall sub for a while. And when he somehow discovers Jared's secret well, how is any sane dom supposed to be able to resist _that_?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 

Jensen stared at the spread of pictures before him, and he was having an increasingly difficult time being professional in selecting the photos to use for this month's magazine. Numerous models had sets of photoshoot shots to go through for the article they were assigned. He'd gone through the rest of the magazine and approved the photos, and there was only the one article left, and he was having difficulty focusing on what was best for the article instead of how his erection was painfully straining against his jeans.

 

Jared wasn't a new model, and it wasn't the first time Jensen had approved his photos, but it was, however, the first time that Jared had modeled for their annual article where subscribers would submit their favorite scenes, positions, toys and techniques and Jensen would put it together for the world to see.

 

But this time? Flipping through these photos may actually cause Jensen to cream his pants. And <i>that</i> hadn't happened since--in a while. Jared hog tied, gagged and hung from the ceiling with a whip coming down on his ass. Jared locked in a pillory, hands locked alongside his head as he fisted two cocks, mouth open and eyes closed as they came on his face. Jared on his knees with a spreader bar, arms cuffed behind him, collar and leash pulled taut to off camera, a single candle tipped over his chest.

 

Jensen had just reclined in his chair, and closed his eyes, slowly palming his cock through his jeans when a knock at the door startled him. It was after hours, and he had thought everyone had left. Swallowing quickly, he sat up and adjusted himself in his seat before tucking the papers away in the file. "Come in."

 

When Jared himself walked through the door, Jensen fought not to groan as his erection was determined to burst free. Jensen couldn't help it when his mind slipped briefly the thought of grabbing Jared's longer hair and bending him over the desk and taking him right there. "What can I help you with, Jared?" Jensen was surprised to find his voice much steadier than he thought it would be.

 

Jared hoisted his bag further onto the one shoulder even though it hadn't looked like it was slipping at all, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets as he stepped into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about the shoot I was scheduled in for next week.'Bottom's Up'."

 

He had known which article it was, Jared hadn't needed to clarify, Jensen couldn't honestly say he wasn't eager to go over the shoot photos. An entire article visually focused on Jared's ass demonstrating just how much 'abuse' an ass can take--just delicious."Go on."

 

"I..." Jared coughed, hesitating for a second before squaring his shoulders and staring Jensen right into his eyes. "I'd prefer if another sub was scheduled for that shoot. I'm a virgin, and would rather not have my first time be captured by a bunch of cameras for the world."

 

Jensen wasn't sure he'd heard right. In fact, he was positive he hadn't heard right because if he <i>had</i> heard right, he would cream himself if he breathed. Such a versatile sub, up for anything they threw at him--was a virgin? He had to dig his nails into his palms in order to ground himself.

 

"Uh, Jensen?Sir?"

 

Jensen swallowed opening his eyes (when did he close them?) and found Jared rounding the edge of his desk, concern on his face and his bag dropped on the floor. Jensen had to quickly turn his chair away from Jared before his painful situation was revealed. He cleared his throat, trying to level his breathing and his voice. "Noted, Mr. Padalecki, I will speak with someone." He hadn't succeeded--his speech had come out breathy and more forced than he had meant.

 

"Sir, did I say something wrong?"

 

"No."Apparently it wasn't convincing because Jensen found his chair being turned by Jared's hands--god those hands--until even his attempted casual hands over his erection weren't hiding his arousal very well.

 

"Oh, I see," Jared smiled, an eyebrow raised. "Mr. Ackles..." Jared purred, and fuck if Jensen could stop himself from closing his eyes and fighting to swallow. "Are you aroused?"

 

Jensen opened his eyes, but Jared wasn't where he thought he was, and when he realized that Jared was on his knees in front of his chair, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. All professionalism Jensen was fighting to hold onto was quickly slipping from him.

 

"Were you looking forward to seeing my ass spread open for fingers, dildos...fucking machines," Jared trailed off into a breathy whisper,raising on his knees until his breath was tickling Jensen's ear.

 

Restraint flew out the window and Jensen grasped Jared's neck tilting it to the side as he stood, groaning at the friction it put on his cock. He held Jared at arm's length by the scruff of his hair. "Mr. Padalecki, you need to leave this office immediately because I am this close to --"

 

"So do it." Jared's voice remained low and husky, his eyes half lidded. "As long as there are no cameras."

 

\---

 

It was barely ten minutes later that Jensen had manhandled Jared down the corridors to his own private photography studio, stripped Jared and had him hard with a cock ring, bent over a table with wrists tied to the other end of the table. Jared was hooded with a blindfold and a gag, Jensen's fingers grasping at his hips with one hand, and the other massaging quick circles around Jared's puckered ass, carefully but easily pressing his forefinger past the tight ring of muscles into the heat.

 

Jared's back arched and he groaned past the gag, but Jensen just shushed him, rubbing the small of his back with his free hand before slipping a second and third lubed finger into him. Jensen bit his lower lip, fighting every desire to just take Jared without a thought, but the rational part of his brain (however small at the time) won out and reminded him constantly that Jared was a sub, and a subs needs came before his own -- no matter how hard it.

 

His own erection was now freed from his own jeans and precum was steadily leaking from the tip, making it incredibly difficult for Jensen to focus on how loose Jared was and how much more he needed to work on him. Spreading his fingers inside Jared, Jensen reveled in the groans Jared let go, even muffled by the gag, and the way his entire body jumped and the surprised gasp when Jensen rubbed over his prostate was like a pull on his cock the way Jensen almost buckled at the knees.

 

Jensen reached around and pulled the hood and gag off, loving how Jared was twitching under his touch as he continued to massage his prostate, and moved to work at rolling the cock ring off. A strangled cry tore free from his throat as Jared came the second he was free of the ring, and Jensen slowly pulled his fingers free, rubbing his back through the waves of his orgasm.

 

Jared was panting and groaning, as he struggled and strained against the ropes. Jensen was just thinking that he needed to put the cock ring on himself in order to keep from covering Jared in come before they were done when Jared found his voice again. "Damnit, Jensen, please" he begged, panting. "I may be a virgin but I'm not made of glass!"

 

Jensen leaned down to Jared's ear, biting it sharply. "I'll fuck you when I'm ready," he growled, but was fully appreciative for the encouragement and wasted no time in rolling a condom on and smearing lube over his cock. Jensen gripped Jared's hips, and buried himself into Jared, collapsing on top of his back as he did so from the pressure and lights dancing in front of his eyes.

 

"Fuck!!" Jared pulled at the ropes, gasping for air rapidly as he arched his back against Jensen. 'Fuck' wasn't 'algorithm', which was the word (for some reason) Jared had muttered when asked for a safe word, so Jensen began to thrust his hips in and out, wrapping his hand around Jared's cock and stroking it easily back to full erection.

 

Jensen lost himself in the cries and moans that Jared was letting tumble free, and the rhythmic slapping of flesh meeting flesh. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Jensen got light headed as he felt his balls tightening, and with one last thrust, he bit at Jared's shoulder and came.

 

As the waves of pleasure settled, Jensen found his composure again to realize that Jared had collapsed completely onto the table, and his cock was limp in Jensen's hand.

 

\---

 

Jared had gathered his coat and bag and was pushing the outside door open into the night when Jensen spoke up. "Mr. P--Jar---" Jensen cleared his throat, failing to find a proper name to address Jared with now. "About the scheduled shoot, I can--"

 

"No worries, Jen."

 

Jensen was sure Jared was using that tone to seduce him (again), but Jared was winking at him, so he wasn't sure if it was just teasing now.

 

"I have a week, and I think I may have just found a Dom who can whip me into shape by then."


End file.
